The Prankster Queen
by SuLily
Summary: Harry goes to a new school for a unknown reasonCough!Voldie!Cough! with a few other people from Hogwarts, and meets a strange girl, Alley.What is so strange about her?Who is she?please r&r!Chap.12!
1. The Man

The Prankster Queen  
  
Chap. 1  
A/N So, don't ask I just write when that darn purple demonic flying squirrel tells me I have to.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or his friends, J.K Rowling does, but I do own Alley and her friends.  
  
Allison Skye looked in her mirror lost in thought, her reflection was of a skinny, tall, mischievous young teenage girl, with big brown eyes with a ring of green, red hair with a hint of black.  
  
"Alley!"she heard her foster mom, or Rose shout, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"What!?"she screamed back. She walked to her mom's room to find with her mom inside with a man in his late 20's or 30's, this man had shaggy brown hair and mysterious gray eyes, he looked shocked when he saw her, but Rose(her foster mom) looked more shocked at the man. Then give Allison a stern look.  
  
"Allison Lillian Skye, I thought I told you to do something about that hair." she said to her Allison grinned, it was their own little joke, since she came to stay here long ago, because she knew since she had come my hair had become non-messier.  
  
"Has Brittany or Mary called, yet?" Allison asked, forgetting about the man.  
  
"Both, about a well a attempt on the White House." She said amused.  
  
"Which means to smoke the teachers and principals out of their rooms, and stink bomb the school. Not as big as I have done, but oh well."Allison heard the man laugh. So she came back to reality and saw he was there.  
  
"So..... Who are you?"she asked the man.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin."He answered, looking at her, then looked at her foster mom."You never told her, Rose!"  
  
"I-I don't know what your talking about!"She said, not looking at him.  
  
"Great!Just Great!' He said angrily.  
  
"Well, I have to go to school."Allison interrupted, looking at the clock, happy to leave.  
  
"O.K., see you later honey, and I don't want anymore calls from that principle "Rose said as Allison walked outside.  
  
"I can't promise anything!"Allison answered, as she spotted her friend, backpacks filled with thinks for mischief. 


	2. School

The Prankster Queen  
Chap. 2  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I dedicate this Chapter to all of you reviewers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Allison.  
  
"Guess what?" Mary asked, a head taller than both her friends, with shoulder- length dark brown hair and brown eyes, as they were walking to class in the hall at school, Rylie Academy."We have new students!"  
  
"Yes, fresh meat!"Brittany said, grinning evilly, her very long brown hair, that was highlighted blonde, shimmering in the light. They got to class, very late.  
  
"Your late Miss. Skye, Gilbert, and Snithin!" yelled their least favorite teacher, Mrs. Smith.  
  
"We were just-"Allison started.  
  
"Detention Miss.!"she snapped. Brittany and Mary got to there desk looking sorry for Allison.  
  
Yes Ma'am."Allison said, with fake politeness, sitting by her friends.  
  
"Since you are being so polite, I will let you and your friends show the new students around."she sneered.  
  
"O.K, sure."Brittany offered.  
  
"Remember if anything happens to them you all will be blamed."said Mrs. Smith, eyeing Allison.  
  
"Of course." They all said together, with a evil twinkle in their eyes.  
  
"Well,"said Mrs. Smith, head poking out the door."looks like they're here."  
In a minute a few people came in the class, and one Allison felt like she knew.  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short, but I have to go to that nasty place that rhymes with cool.(even though it's not!)  
P.S I'm editing the story! 


	3. New Students

The Prankster Queen  
  
Chap. 3  
A/N 'Sup peeps!Thanks again for the reviews!Man, my real friend named Brittany is so not like the Brittany in here!This is going to be way longer than the other ones!  
Disclaimer:So, the head chick, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, I don't!I do own Alley though.  
P.S I edited!Now it doesn't do that I thing instead of she!  
  
"Welcome!"Mrs. Smith said with no welcoming in here voice."Class, this is Hermonie Granger."she was pointing to a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hi."she said shyly. Allison waved her over to sit by them when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
"This is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."she said pointing to a black-headed and a red-headed boy, they sat by the girl, Hermonie.  
  
"Hi!"Allison whispered to them three, with an insane grin.  
  
"Hello."said Harry, the boy with the black hair, uneasily.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Alley,"Mary stated,"ever since the Brian surgery, she's been-"  
  
"Crazy!"Allison finished, a little too loud.  
  
"Miss!Please be quiet, and you have another detention!"Mrs. Smith said looking furious.  
  
Exactly then the door opened, and in came a small, lanky boy and a tallish, broad-like boy.  
  
"Oh, so there is more. Class this is Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy."she said, looking down at her roll.  
  
Draco sat in the back, mostly because she noticed that the three beside her didn't like him, but Neville looked like he needed a friend, so she made sure he sat by them.  
  
"Thanks!"he exclaimed. He sat by Mary.(and almost fell off his seat)  
  
"No problem!"Allison said. 


	4. Pranks & Arguements

The Prankster Queen

  


Chap. 4

A/N Hey!I'm back with another and I hope longer chapter!Thanks again to everyone!

P/S: This chapter is a cliffie!

Dedication: I dedicate this to not only J.k Rowling who opened my imagination, but to my teacher Ms. Skinner who opened my eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his friends that would be J.k Rowling, but I do own the crazy girl named Allison.

  


"So, where are you all from?" Allison asked as they sat at there desk for another boring class of Mr. Robin's Algebra.

  


They all said some thing different, Harry said 'Canada', Hermonie said 'Bangladesh'(don't ask), Ron said 'America', Draco, who had been listening into they're conversation, said 'France', and lastly Neville,well, he said the most believable, he said 'England'.

  


"Okay, so from 'CanaBanglaAmeraFrancaEngla'?" Brittany said grinning.

  


"Uh, right." said Harry. The look on his face gave Allison a mad desire to laugh, which got stares.

  


"Okkkk......." Ron said, clearly thinking that Allison was crazy.

  


"Sorry but the look on his face!Priceless!" Allison commented about Harry.

  


"Gee, thanks!"Harry said sarcastically.

  


-A/n I was going to end it here but you all have been nice to me on here! Sooo.....

  


Just then Allison noticed that Mary was gone. She knew the plan was in action. In no time the fire alarm went off, so she got up with everyone else, but at the last moment she slipped off to the side, and got into the closet by the door, where they got stink bomb's this morning, and that was why they were late to class.

  


She looked quickly at Brittany, who was going with the rest of the class, so she could slip easily to the main office in all the chaos.

  


Allison took the stink bomb's once everyone had gone. And put them in her pocket.

  


With a quick glance around the classroom, she took one of the bomb's from her pocket and put it in the back of the class. Then she took out a smoke bomb that Mary had made,

and quickly put it in the front.

  


She walked out and did the same to many other classrooms(they must have long fire drills.), until she saw someone.

  


"Harry!"she realized.

  


"What are you doing here?" he asked a little shocked.

  


"Um, well, just going to the bathroom!" Allison answered, trying to hurry.

  


"What did you do now?"Harry questioned.

  


"What are you my mother!I can go and do whatever I want!"Allison yelled, going to the next class with more stink bomb's.

  


"That's not the bathroom!" Harry stated.

  


"Duh!"Allison exclaimed as she put a stick bomb in the front of a classroom.

  


She walked out of the classroom to the next(A/n I hope this school isn't that big!), not caring that Harry was following her, and walking like he hadn't even interrupted her.

  


That is until she was at the main office.

  


"Will you stop following me!"Allison shouted at a enexpectent Harry.

  


"No, not really." Harry answered, calmly.

  


"What Allison did next supprised even herself, she threw a stink bomb at him.

  


It hit him square on the head, and the stink bomb, unluckily, burst open, stinking the whole hall.

  


"Great, look what you did!"Allison screamed.

  


"Me! I didn't do anything!" Harry argued.

  


"Whatever! Maybe you shouldn't have been following me!"Allison yelled to Harry, and Harry didn't seem to be able to say anything.

  


"Ha! Got ya on that, haven't I!" Allison said, happily.

  


"Oh, please, I just didn't want you to worry about it!"Harry yelled back to Allison.

  


Allison was mad, but still she didn't know why she did it, she just did.

  


She got up her fists for a fight,she hit Harry, but-

  


BOOM!, they heard and Allison looked around and saw someone coming toward them.

  


A/n told you cliffie, so who is it? Dumbledoor, Voldie, Neville, Hagrid, a teacher, Ron, or one of Allison's prankster friends?Please guess in your review cause I have no idea.

  


  



	5. The Girl and The Office

The Prankster Queen

Chap. 5

A/n Hi! I'm back, had a big writer's block, with the next chapter!(Duh!)

Dedication: To my Dad who has always pushed me to read and write! I love you!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.k Rowling, and Alley doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my Purple-Demonic-Flying Squirrel.

  


BOOM!!!!!!!!!!

*******************************OO**************************************

Allison stared, relieved, looking at the girl in front of her.

  


"Hi, Gaby!" Allison said breathing a heavy sigh, it was just Gaby or Gabriel(A/N remember in book4 Fleur's sister), a skinny girl of about 9 years old, with long silver- blonde hair and pale skin.

  


"Hi Alley."Gabriel greeted,"Hey 'arry!"

  


"How do you know Harry?" Allison asked.

  


"Um, well my 'zister Fleur , 'zie knew 'im."Gabriel answered.

  


"Oh, so have you caught Mary yet?" Allison questioned. 

  


"Oh ya, but it waz 'ard(hard) to catch you." Gabriel replied.

  


"What are you taking about?" Harry asked.

  


"Um..... nothing ,anyway, so Gaby, are Mar and Britt in the office?" Allison asked.

  


"Ya, zay both are there, waiting for you." Gabriel answered' smiling.

  


"Well done, you may be a Mischief Maker yet, or may be even one of the people in my group, The Rouges, too!" Allison said, grinning, walking towards the office.

  


"Zay already 'ave the 'zink(stink) bombs ready." Gabriel reported.

  


"Well then lets go in the office!" Allison said, brightly." You could even come if you want to." she added to Harry.

  


Harry shrugged and walked in with them, and saw Mary talking with Brittany.

  


"Hi Rouges!" Allison said, with an evil grin.

  


"'Sup Prankster Queen?" Mary asked.

  


"*Not *Much *Here, just had a little trouble with the locals." Allison muttered, with a half-glance at Harry.

"What did wonder boy over here do?" Brittany asked, looking at Harry.

  


Allison got red, "Well, he just-well- he didn't really do anything, really, I just guess anger got the best of me."

  


"I'm not even going to ask!" Brittany grinned.

  


"Anyway, the teachers are growing restless, because we left them outside." sighed Mary.

  


"Well, can I do the honors." Allison said, grinning, yet serious.

  


"Of course!" Mary said, getting a small trigger from her bag. "I hope this works!"

A/n That's all I'm typing right now!!!! Thanks to all of you!!!!! God bless you!


	6. New Math Teacher

The Prankster Queen

Chap. 6

A/n Hey all!! I'm struggling at school.................... Read and Review!!! 

Dedication: This is to Mr. Rilling my fave. Teacher at school, he's my English teacher!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!!!

*Quote of the Fic: (This is a new thing hope you like it!!!) 

"Fear of the name, increases fear of the thing itself" ---- Albus Dumbledore about Voldemort.

  


"I hope this works!"

=^^=

* *

Allison trudged away with the others outside into the blinding sunlight.

  


"I hope we don't get caught!" exclaimed Allison.

  


"We? " raged Harry, "I'm not part of this!"

  


"Too bad, you are now!" snapped Brittany.

  


" There going back in." Mary informed them., and sure enough, people were clambering to go inside.

  


Mary handed the trigger to Allison, and like a ceremony she pushed it.

  


Instantly people came out of the school.

  


"You think they noticed." said Allison sarcastically.

  


"Miss Skye!!" shouted Mrs. Smith.

  


"Hi Mrs.!" Allison exclaimed, brightly.

  


"Don't even, I know it was you! I know you did it! You get-!"Mrs. Smith roared.

  


"Excuse me." said a man, his voice as cold as ice. He had black greasy hair, and evil black little eyes.

  


"Yes?" asked Mrs. Smith, "Who are you?"

  


"My name is Severus Snape, I'm the new math teacher." he said, slowly.

  


"Of course, I heard the principal talking about a new teacher to replace Mr. Robin." Mrs. Smith said nodding curtly.

  


"Well, I was just going to say you could let me handle them." he offered.

  


"I guess you can." she said, with pursed lips.

  


"Yes!" Allison whispered under her breath.

  


"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Harry said, eyeing Mr. Snape with dislike.

  


"What was that!?" shouted Snape, looking at Harry."What's your name!?"

  


"I-IT'S," but Allison cut him off.

  


"His name is Harry Potter, and mine is Allison Skye, and I would be your friend, but I think all that grease in your hair makes me sick." she said this all very fast with a smile.

  


"Hold your tongue or I may remove it." he said in a deadly whisper.

  


"'Course Snapey, but only if you PROMISE to clean your hair." Allison said in a motherly fashion.

  


" Detention." he said coldly. Allison only smiled more.

  


"O.K Snapey! You are s_oooo_ sweet, isn't he Harry?" she asked grinning. Harry said nothing, but Allison acted like he had.

  


"See Harry agrees! So we can be friends if you clean, Kay Snapey?" she said, brightly. " So seeya later! Hey Snapey if you want I can paint your finger nails!"

  


Without a word Snape left into the (stinky) math room nearby. Harry looked at Allison proudly.

  


"I don't believe you did that!" said Harry amazed.

  


"He's just like any other teacher." Allison called as she went into the math room(with Snape who glared).

  


Harry watched her go, knowing that she didn't know how wrong she was.

  


-----------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------

  


MaxCat2564 : my first reviewer! I'm glad you like it!

Grania : I never knew you could review with one word! Thanks!

Whimsical bell bottom jeans : Cool name! I don't want you to die, kay!

Jenny Minerva Black : I love that you love it!

Marina : I didn't say that Allison is Lupin's daughter!!!!

Anya Malfoy : It's okay!

Jessie Potter : Sorry it's so short!

Freda Potter : That's a good idea, he might....!!!

Sallie (Dediamondback): I love you sis!!!! I think it was the lunch ladies too.

Salem Cat : Your gnomes rock!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

  



	7. Ray Allen

The Prankster Queen  
Chap. 7  
A/n Thank for the reviews,(especially SalemCat), I have wrote during the break! I'm nearly finished with Chap. 8! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dedication: I dedicate this to Rudy (Ray Allen), who showed Alley life.(and mischief!)  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry, or Ray Allen he is a friend of mine from school. Same with Courtney Haw(a.k.a Miss Hee-Haw).  
*Quote of the Fic:   
" It is our choices, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."  
Albus Dumbledore (again)  
  
*A dark warehouse*  
  
"Master, we have found out where the boy is hiding!" said a man in a black cloak.(D.E)  
  
"And the girl?" said the leader, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Same place." said the Death Eater, smugly.  
  
"Excellent, Mr. Nott! Dumbledore is more of a fool then I thought, putting both together before."he laughed," We shall ki-"  
  
"Hey dude, can't we do without the boy and girl?" asked a small Death Eater.  
  
"How dare you contradict me, Mr. Ray Allen!" yelled Lord Voldemort, outraged.  
  
"Well, whatever, sorry, but I'm not in to your death thing." Ray Allen said, rolling his  
eyes.  
  
"Excuse Me, how did you become a Death Eater?" asked Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Well, actually he found out about us, then we had to let him in or he would have told Dumbledore about us, and if we killed him Dumbledore would know where we were." said a feeble looking Death Eater.  
  
"Yeah, it was tight!" exclaimed Ray Allen.  
  
"Tight?' questioned Lord Voldemort.  
  
"It's a sweet word." said Nott trying, to act cool." It's sweet"  
  
"O.k, old fart." Ray Allen whispered.  
  
"What was that?" raged Lord Voldemort.  
  
"He was just talking slang." said a girl Death Eater, talking Texan-like  
  
"Who are you?" asked Voldemort, frowning slightly.  
  
"Miss Courtney Haw!" she answered.  
  
"Oh yes you made the W.D.E.R.B., didn't you?" he asked, nodding vaguely,  
  
"Yep, I made the Woman's Death Eater's Rights Bill!" she said brightly.  
  
"Why did you join anyway?" asked Voldemort addressing Ray Allen once more.  
  
"Well other than the girls there was something else." said Ray Allen.  
  
" I'm not going to ask, but you know you have to be with us forever." said Voldemort.  
  
"Really, I just came for the tattoo!" Ray Allen said, laughing.  
  
"What! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. "Stuplfey!" Ray Allen fell to the floor stunned and in pain.  
  
*PoP!* and Ray Allen was gone.  
  
^ *Dum *DUm *DUM ^  
^_^   
  
A/n Any flames I roast Harry on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Scare

The Prankster Queen  
Chap. 8  
A/n Hi! Sorry it's sooo late, school has been making me crazy.......er that is!  
Disclaimer:I don't own, you don't sue!  
*Quote of the Fic: "There is no good and evil, only power, and those to weak to seek it." --Professor Quirrell  
  
The days went on much the same until a thunderstorm that morning canceled a lot of schools, but not including Allison's, like all kids that don't want to go to school, she woke up, watching the news, waiting for her school to come up. Like always it didn't come to the screen.  
  
Waiting at the bus stop she saw her friends coming up, looking happy.  
  
"What are ya'll smiling about?" asked Allison, looking at their guilty, smiling faces.  
  
"We got out of school" they said together in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Hey! How could you!?" Allison exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Prankster Queen! Sorry, but we knew Rose would know!" said Mary, matter-of-factly.  
  
"So!" raged Allison, taking deep breaths," Anyway, that's the bus, so I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Kay, bye!" said Mary, "Kewl! C'ya!" said Brittany. The bus door opened, and she stepped inside, waving good-bye to her friends, noticing how less people there were on the bus.  
  
^Meanwhile, Harry was packing his stuff, convincing Ron to sit by Draco.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Ron, "Why is he even here, him and Neville?"  
  
"Dumbledore trusted me not to tell." Harry said simply.  
  
"Well......O.K" Ron said, turning around.  
  
*At school*  
  
The rain stopped, but came again during 1st period when the bell rang.  
  
Harry got up, and went out as Snape said, "Bring Homework on time Mr. Longbottom!"  
  
He looked in his backpack in the hall for his schedule.  
  
1.Mrs. Anya Smith: Room 112, Study Hall  
2.Mr. Max Robin: M2, Math  
3.Ms. Jessie Skinner: M, Research  
4.Mr. Charlie Rilling: 117, English  
5.Miss. Jenny Rassmussen: Gym, Physical Education   
6.Mr. Salem Cassia: 113, Science  
7.Mrs. Freda Whimsical: M4, History  
*After-school: Miss. Marina Jean: S, Beginner Colorguard  
  
He looked up to see Allison watching him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, bracingly.  
  
"I was just going to show you to Mrs. Skinner's class." said Allison, pouting playfully.  
  
"O.k..... thanks , I guess."said Harry, following Allison across the grounds, to the portables outside.   
  
They were getting nearer when Harry heard a noise near him.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Allison asked Harry.  
  
"It sounded like it was over there." whispered Harry, pointing at a bush nearby.  
  
Allison & Harry walked cautiously toward the bush, it was shaking.  
  
"What is it?" Allison asked Harry, nervously.  
  
"Wait over there." he told Allison, pointing at a tree very far away.  
  
"Hey! But-" Allison started.  
  
"Stay Here!" Harry commanded.  
  
"Okay." Allison sighed,"I will."  
  
"You won't do anything!?" said Harry, suspiciously.  
  
"You gotta trust me! I won't, scouts honor." said Allison, as Hary started to go toward the bush.  
  
Allison followed shortly, thinking 'Cool I get out of class, but like I was a scout!'  
  
Allison stopped in her tracks, a man came out dressed in a black robes things on, and put a knife to Harry's neck.  
  
"Just tell me where the girl is." said the small man, sounding familiar.  
  
"Ru-Rudy?" What?" Allison started.  
  
"Alley! You have to go! He has found out where you are" Ray Allen said, franticly, forgetting about his hostage.  
  
" Rudy, are you alright?" she asked, edging forward, concerned.  
  
" Harry, Harry," R.A said , turning to him,"He knows where you are! He wants you and Alley!"  
  
"Why would he want her?" Harry questioned him.  
  
"Ya! Why? Please tell me R.A!" Alley exclaimed.  
  
"I can't!" he gasped as if in pain.  
  
"Rudy, are you alright?" she asked sternly.  
  
"I'm......fine......" and with that he fainted with tiredness and pain.  
  
A/n should I leave it here..........well I think my mom needs the computer sooooo...... C'ya!  
  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(would you care if you reviewed now, please)  
  
  
P.s to Courtney(if you are reading this) you're next! 


	9. Strangers & more

The Prankster Queen  
Chap. 9  
A/n Hey, the story looks longer and better now!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody and anyone!  
Dedication: To Courtney, a semi-beta reader and a great friend. Luv ya!  
**********************************************************************  
*Quote of the Fic: "If the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember Cedric, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory!!!" (I will!)  
---Albus Dumbledore  
  
"I'm......fine......" and with that Ray-Allen fainted with tiredness and pain.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Ray Allen!" screeched a female voice. They turned around and saw a woman in the same black robes.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, not suprised at all.  
  
"Courtney Haw, and no I'm not with Voldemort, me and Ray Allen are double agents for Dumbledore." she explained looking around.  
  
"Who's Dumlydoor?" Allison asked them both.  
  
"He's......... my old headmaster." Harry answered quickly.  
  
"But, what about-" but Allison was cut off by what she saw.  
  
Harry was gone, so was Courtney Haw, they just vanished.  
  
Then there was a sudden 'PoP!' and dozens of people appeared out of thin air, they wore robes a lot like Ray Allen's, yet not as scary, more official, plus they were pointing sticks at her.  
  
"What are you going to do, poke me to death?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Just a muggle, what should we do Miss. Riner?" asked a formable, redheaded man.  
  
"Ask her what she knows of course, Weasley!" shouted a young woman with brown hair and eyes, surveying the scene, clearly the leader.  
  
" I'll take care of her Kate." said a crooked nosed man, moving into view.  
  
"Okay Dumbledore,"she told him, then yelled," Let's get a move on!" to her 'team'.  
  
"Do you know where Harry went and who he is?" he questioned Allison, away from Kate's group.  
  
"'Course I know who he is, I was thinking of letting him in my ....erm... group, him and Draco. Anyway about where he is, I don't know. I just asked who Dumbledore was-   
your Dumbledore right?"  
  
"Yes I am. You were saying?" he said polite, but impacient. (A/N Dumbledore impacient?)  
  
"Oh, yeah, anyway, the dude Ray Allen, or Rudy, was putting a knife to Harry, asking   
him where SHE is, but then he feel, after that another person came, Courtney Haw, Harry seemed at first worried, though he hid it, then he seemed to relax when she told him something about you. Then he and Courtney just disappeared." she explianed.  
  
"Well, that's good, my master will be pleased." Dumbledore mumbled, smugly.  
  
Slowly Dumbledore begun to change before her very eyes.  
  
"D-Dumbl-" but the man standing before her put a arm around her neck.  
  
"Why?-" but he squeezed.  
  
"I would kill you here and now if my lord didn't have uses for you." the man threatened.  
  
"Who are you?" Allison managed to choke out.  
  
"Steven Nott, your worst nightmare." he said doing the evil laugh.  
  
"How cliched!" she gasped. Then he let go, supprising Allison. who fell.  
  
"How weak! And the Dark Lord wants to waste his time killing you!" he grunted as he looked around," Stupid Ministry, didn't even know."  
  
He took a empty soda can from his pocket, frowning.  
  
"Should be right about .......NOW!" whispered Nott, grinning and grabbing Allison's arm.  
  
"What are-" she managed to say just before there was a sudden jerk, and Allison spiraled into nothingness, fainting along the way with Nott beside her.  
  
A/n Had to do it! I've already wrote(not typed) the next few chapters, I did this in a hurry for Miss.Hee-Haw, Kay! Thank Ya!!!! 


	10. Grindelwald's Window

The Prankster Queen  
Chap. 10  
A/n The story is now taking shape, kay? Don't worry, I won't kill anyone... yet...   
A/n2 oh yeah and I have a reason for it being late, I lost it, my only copy of the story, so there! :p  
Disclaimer: It shocked me. And now it's going to shock you... I don't own Harry Potter... dang it...  
Dedication: To Mr. Robin, my old crazy math teacher who collected Coca-Cola thingys and thought he knew Aliens, Live Long & Prosper!  
*Quote of the Fic: "I'm not crazy, I'm mentally insane!"  
-- Mar Mar (my sister)  
Allison spiraled into nothingness, fainting along the way with Nott beside her.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Allison awoke in a dark, dry prison, light came from cracks in a door."Where am I?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"A dungeon..." someone answered, coming unto the light. It was Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Neville!" she gasped in relief of seeing a friend.  
  
"Ya, sorry it's just me, not Harry or something." he murmured mournfully.  
  
"Oh Neville it's not-" but she was cut off.  
  
Allison heard shifting and sudden movement from outside. Then a sudden squeaky voice.  
"The master would like to see the girl."  
  
Someone opened the door flooding the jail with light, making Allison blink.  
  
"No, they can't take you! They took Harry and I haven't seen him since!"Neville exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok Neville, Ill be alright." she reassured him(and herself), as a man came in, he was short, and resembled a rat, also, Allison noticed, he had a metal hand.  
  
The man grabbed her roughly and took her out of the cell into a dark passage.  
  
"Who are you?"Allison asked the man,"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"My names Wormtail." answered the guy.  
  
"That's a great name." said Allison, sarcastically."Don't tell me you were in the circus."  
  
Surprisingly, he laughed and whispered,"Come this way."  
  
They entered a large chamber, with a chair in it, like a throne.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Skye is it?" said a cold voice, from near."Bring him in Wormtail."  
  
Then there was a squeak of a door, and someone came in. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Allison, worried.  
  
He looked worse for wear, looking like he hadn't slept in days, and cuts and bruises all over him.  
  
"Do I look fine?" he said sarcastically.   
  
"Well...no...but still!" she said." Man, it's not like Rose to do nothing, I'm surprised. Plus, where is this? I know you know Harry!"  
  
"Enough! Now, I have took you both here to test something, something that will change Dark Sorcery forever!" the cruel voice said, triumpitly.  
  
"I'm just quivering in my boots." said Harry, dully.  
  
"You should be Mr. Potter. I have the most powerful dark object ever created ..................  
.......... Grindewald's (A/n Remember the evil guy Dumbledore defeated?) Window!"  
  
The reaction wasn't what was expected, Harry looked confused, Allison just laughed.  
  
"What am I on candid camera! Don't tell me, Grindewald is a evil guy, who made an evil machine." Allison comfirmed.  
  
"Yes, you are correct! But I'm afraid that you two are the test subjects." said the voice. At once a green glow peeked through the doors.   
  
"What was that?" Allison asked Harry, worried.  
  
"Must be the thing he was talking about." said Harry, watching the door.  
  
"Indeed it is Potter, now I must test this interesting object. But let's get you ready first." said the voice. Then more people in cloaks and masks came in and put shackles on them.  
  
"Ready Master?" asked Wormtial, nervously.  
  
" We will now get rid of the hier's, all of them, I will start by killing these two!" said the voice closer," I will kill two hiers with one stone- I mean Window."  
  
The door opened and a man came out, skinny and reddish, Allison knew that he was the cruel voice.   
  
"Voldemort!" spat Harry, voice full of hatred.  
  
Allison felt confused; How did Harry know this man? Why did the man take her? And how will they escape?  
  
The same unanswered questions chased each other in her head as she looked at Harry and Voldemort, glaring at each other, then Voldemort sat down at his throne. He clapped and a beautiful green glowing window came out.   
  
"Now!" he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
There was a flash of green a startled scream from Allison, a gasp from Harry and they were gone from the room.  
  
" Great Wormtial... now send in the... Bones."  
###################################################   
  
A/n so are Harry & Alley died, in another time or place...hmmm 


	11. Meanwhile with EveryoneElse & them

The Prankster Queen  
Chap. 11  
A/n Sorry this took so long!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did do you think I'd be writing this on the Internet?  
Dedication: To The L-Team, Me(Susan Lorane), Brittany Lauren(the smuggling fan), Courtney Lyanne(the coolest and best author on FF.N), and Rudy-R.A-Ray Allen- Leon (great guy and a good Ron). And We Rock!  
*Quote of the Fic: "You should have died, died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!" -- Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew  
  
There was a flash of green a startled scream from Allison, a gasp from Harry and they were gone from the room.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(this is after the last chap.)  
"How can you not know where he is!" Sirius Black yelled angrily.  
  
"He is off Ministry Sensors." Dumbledore tried, yet again, to explain," So is Draco Malfoy, Mr. Neville Longbottom, a few others not in my handling, and then Miss Skye."  
  
"Who's she?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"She's a friend of Harry's, but let's not get into that." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"But sir, what would Voldemort want with all of them?" Sirius asked, frowning.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, looking like he wasn't going to answer, than said," Because they alone can save us from him."  
*************** (A/n Don't worry that's not the end)(this is after too!)  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk, clearing it, getting ready to leave to Hogwarts.  
  
He had failed Dumbledore, Potter, his gang, Longbottom, and Draco had been taken. Then he saw the letter Dumbledore had gave him weeks ago.   
  
Dear Severus,  
You are to go to Rylie Academy (Portkey attached), and look over some attributes of mine. Also there is a girl in your classes, you may notice some strange things about her, do not stop it. Send me reports of your stay.  
A. Dumbledore  
  
What did he mean by this girl? How was this girl strange?...Then he remembered Allison. 'I f she isn't strange, I don't know what is.' he thought to himself. 'But she is to old to go to Hogwarts, as she was 15, and yet... maybe...Snape had heard a rumor when he was a double-agent long ago... a rumor about the Potter's... the Potter's other.  
****************(A/n Still not the end.)(but this is during the last chap.)  
  
The darkness was enveloping Neville, he was lonely, when the door opened.  
  
His heart soared thinking it was Allison, but no such luck it was Draco Malfoy. He was hurt and chained. Neville didn't understand. Wasn't he part of the Deatheaters?  
  
"Filthy Scum! You're a Lousy excuse for a Pureblood!" said the Deatheater who brang Draco in, kicking Draco, and closing the door.  
  
A eerie silence followed, then Draco said," Where's Potter and Alley, Longbottom?"  
  
"Some Deatheaters took Harry a very long time ago, and Alley left too, only a little ago." said Neville in a small voice. A squeak was heard but they didn't notice.  
  
"Great, just great, their probably dead by now!" Draco sighed, giving up all hope.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." said a playful voice.  
*********(A/n I could end it here,but I want to show where Alley and Harry are!)  
  
Before then(or is it?) Harry and Allison awoke on a lawn, a school lawn.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Allison asked Harry, looking up at her school, Rylie.  
  
"I don't know." He answered, looking in front of him eyes wide.   
  
"What's wro-" but when she saw what he did she stopped.  
*********** THE END(at least of this chap.)  
  
A/n Yes I got this up!!!!!!!! 


	12. Flashback

The Prankster Queen  
Chap. 11  
A/N Longest Chapter I think I've typed... oh well, I hope you like!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did do you think I'd be writing this on the Internet?  
Dedication: To John Williams(sp?) for both soundtracks for Harry Potter, the first Welcoming and young and the second still keeps it's innocence, but has a dangerous edge, both makes your mind soar to new hieghts!  
Quote of the Fic: "The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing and should therefore be treated with great caution." --Albus Dumbledore  
  
*FLASHBACKS*  
^With Dumblie&Sirie:  
"But sir, what would Voldemort want with all of them?" Sirius asked, frowning.  
Dumbledore sighed, looking like he wasn't going to answer, than said," Because they alone can save us from him."(A/N *gasp*)  
  
^Snapey:  
Snape had heard a rumor when he was a double-agent long ago... a rumor about the Potter's... the Potter's other.  
  
^Drakie&Nevie:  
"Great, just great, their probably dead by now!" Draco sighed, giving up all hope.  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." said a playful voice.  
  
^Alley&Harry:  
"What's wro-" but when she saw what he did she stopped.  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
It was her and Harry on a different side of the school, them, yet not...  
  
They(the them's in front of them) looked nice and healthy.  
  
"So, what do you think?" said a laughing voice.  
  
It was Allison, well the other past(or was it present?)Allison, she was talking to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry saw"You've been talking to Malfoy?!"Harry asked.  
  
"You gotta problem with that!?"Allison asked, angrily.  
  
"Yes, he's not a good influence."Harry said brotherly.  
  
"Man,Golly,your annoying!I can take of myself!I have a mother, Rose!"Allison exclaimed.  
  
"Why do call your mother Rose anyway?"Harry asked, unable to stop himself.  
  
"If you must know, she's not my mom, she adopted me when I was just a baby, when my parents died."She whispered, lost in thought.  
  
"Mine were murdered when I was around one."he said not realizing what he was saying.  
  
"Who murdered them?"Allison asked supprised.  
  
"Oh, never mind!"Harry hurried, blushing.  
  
"I know,"she said, and it was a rare moment ,because she was right,"it was that man, er-um- You-know-Who-uh- I think Voldemort." Harry sat, stunned."I'm right aren't I? That's why you hate him so much.  
  
"It was weird what he could do,"Allison commented,"it was almost like-"  
  
"Magic?" Harry interjected.  
  
"Yes. Almost. A little. Well, a lot. Rose always told me to keep my eyes clear and my ears open for magic."She answered, smiling at the peaceful memories in her mind." She was always a great substitute for a mom. An aunt you could say."  
  
"So,"sighed Harry,"How do I get out of this one."  
  
"This One?" Allison asked frowning."Huh?"  
  
"Well, I've ran into Voldemort more then a few times." He explained, distracted.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing something wrong.  
  
"I-It-You-We- I'm a wizard," he said at last.  
  
"A what?"Allison asked, shocked.  
  
"Well-um- never mind."he whispered, and a split second later the bell rang.  
  
"So we went back right?Through time?So, why don't we stop our past selves from getting into trouble in the first place?"Allison asked Harry.  
  
"We can't!We may be seen!" Harry warned.  
  
"Well okay,"she huffed,"so instead we could follow our past selves to the dungeon-like place, free all his other prisoners, and go. Is that alright your majesty?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"That sounds perfect!" Harry said, amazed. Allison blushed.  
  
"Let's go! Times a' wasten'!" said Allison, walking away.  
  
They started walking toward Mrs. Skinners class, and the next step toward adventure. (A/N This would be a good to stop but...)(A/N This is based on Chaps.9&10)  
  
"Ray Allen!" they heard a woman screech.  
  
"That's Courtney!"gasped Allison, looking around.  
  
They entered the sight of the bush and saw past-Harry and Courtney had disappeared. Next second a million people appeared.  
  
"What are you going to do, poke me to death?" They heard past-Allison say.  
  
The scene played out as Allison remembered, when Dumbledore/Nott said,"That's good to know, my master will be pleased." Harry's eyes widened, even more when he changed shape.  
  
They both had a laughed when Nott said,"Steven Nott, your worse nightmare!"  
  
"He said that!"said Harry, grinning.  
  
"He did, what a dork!"Allison exclaimed, giggling.  
  
There was a silence after that that was so thick you couldn't slice it with a chainsaw.  
  
Then Allison spoke."Well, it's almost time."  
  
"Stupid Ministry, didn't even know."Nott said, grinning and getting the can,"Should be right about,-"  
  
"NOW!!!" Allison shouted running beside Harry.  
  
They caught up just a moment before he would have vanished. It was like an tornado. A swirl of color, a howl of wind;Allison at Harry's side.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N Thanks family(Sal,Mar,Kat) and my bestest friend, Courtney(Don't tell Britt), my only reviewers! Love ya!  
  
Please Review! Even flames welcome! 


End file.
